Power Rangers: AES
by Seth Graystone
Summary: When the evil Khaos, a mutated soldier formerly named Klaus, frees himself from his frozen prison, five teens must join together to fight off his Army of Mutants. Episode 2: When Swords Collide! is up! Rated T, just to be safe!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This series is based off the first Super Sentai series.

00000

Prologue

Long ago, an evil empire led by Khaos, an evil shape-shifter that was made from a failed army experiment, formed an army of technology-enhanced humans and aliens that have come from different planets across the galaxy. He attempted to rule the world, but the AES (Alien Extermination Squad) defeated and sealed him away.

After all these years, however, Khaos has been freed from his stasis tube that they trapped him in, and he has started to rebuild his army. Now, the AES, now working with the army and Special Forces are recruiting new and old people to join the cause: to destroy Khaos once and for all.

00000

That's where you come in, viewer! I'll let readers/reviewers/etc. submit characters, just fill this in I guess:

Name:

Age:

Ranger Color: (Red, Blue, and Green – Boy. Pink and Yellow – Girl.)

Zord:

Special Weapon:

Bio:

Other:

An Extra Power Ranger will appear later, made by my brother and me.


	2. Khaos Ensues

Disclaimer: I do not own the Red, Green, or Yellow Rangers; they belong to Superspyder CJ, cherryjamontoast, and jerlito

Disclaimer: I do not own the Red, Green, or Yellow Rangers; they belong to Superspyder CJ, cherryjamontoast, and jerlito. But, the Blue and Pink Rangers belong to me.

Also, a side note is that this takes place in the future, a little bit around the whole "Time Force" incidents, despite it being based off of the first Super Sentai Series.

00000000

Episode One: The Khaos Ensues

During the War of 3000, the Earth Army, or the AES, was trying to perfect a new project: to make a shapeshifting soldier. They used their strongest soldier, a young man named Klaus, and the worst possible thing happened: They succeeded.

He was placed in a pod, where they enhanced his DNA, making his DNA to a point where it was always changing, giving him the power to shapeshift.

"What is the status of our project?" asked an old man in a lab coat, to a younger, female assistant.

"His DNA and mind are stable, but there's some type of weird reading coming from his brain," the young woman pointed out as the room glowed red from a siren going off.

"Warning, the project is unstable. Abort, abort, abort, abort…" said a voice that came from a computer as Klaus, the young man in the pod, starting to scowl, while his hair started to float up, while his mouth opened and he screamed, revealing that the inside of his body was glowing white.

"Get me out of here, you fools!" he roared as the pod started to spark as they deactivated the pod, which suddenly started to zap him even harder.

"You fools, I'm going to get my revenge!" he growled again as his body turned into a white liquid, which eventually reformed into a new, monster shape. His huge, new form caused him to destroy the pod and roar.

His skin turned red, and muscles erupted from his arms. His shirt ripped away, while his eyes turned black with red slits for pupils. Two blue horns ripped from his skull, while spikes erupted from his back, arms, and legs.

Armor plating appeared on his shoulders, elbows, knees and the top of his legs, while his hands formed into claws. A long red tail erupted from his backside and his hair turned spiky and red, like a fire.

He attacked the two scientists, and left Planet Earth, forming an army. Five people were recruited and given powers by the AES, and he eventually was defeated and frozen in a stasis pod, but now, he's been reborn.

00000000

In a high-tech building, deep inside of a chamber where large pods were resting, a great evil was starting to gain power.

In one tank, Klaus, now in his old human state, was frozen, with an evil grin on his face, the ice melted and chipped away, until he was free from his frozen prison.

"The time of my revival has come!" he said as his right arm formed a cannon, which he used to destroy the stasis pod, while he came out of it, transformed into the shape of a samurai with long black hair and wearing green armor.

"A prisoner has escaped from Prison Block G. All soldiers go their immediately," ordered a voice over an intercom, while Klaus reformed into the shape of a soldier wearing a black jumpsuit, with black armor over the chest, the legs, and a communicator over his ear and mouth.

Tons of soldiers poured into the room, looking for the criminal, noticing only the broken pod and the "soldier".

"What happened here, soldier?" asked one in the same armor as Klaus, who had a rifle attached to his arm's armor.

"The criminal that broke out knocked me out right after I sounded the alarm, and then he stole my rifle," Klaus lied as the soldier just nodded and commanded the others to search for the fugitive.

Eventually the only other soldier was the commander. Klaus ran ahead of him and locked the door to the room.

"Stand aside, soldier and leave," he commanded as he stepped forward, only for Klaus to transform into the samurai form.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm the escapee criminal. I used to be named Klaus, but my name changes with each new form," Klaus said as the commander aimed his rifle at him, while Klaus held up his sword to block.

"Blade of Yamato: Dance of the Crescent Moon!" he said as he disappeared, reappearing the air, slashing the commander to the ground.

"You're Klaus, the old experiment gone wrong?" the commander gasped as he attempted to breathe, while Klaus transformed into his human shape.

"Yes, and today, you'll die," Klaus said as he touched his hand to the commander's forehead, draining his life-force.

"Calling all forces, this is Commander Anderson, Klaus; the experiment from the War 3000 has been reborn!" the commanded said before he fell to the ground, with all of his life-force drained.

"Well, well, well, looks like my cover's been blown. I'd better take a new shape," Klaus said before he transformed into a look-a-like of Commander Anderson, while he left the building, perfectly hidden.

0000000000

A week later, the AES learned about Khaos's newest, yet most evil, actions, as he had started to attack Earth with an army of robotic creatures.

"This is only going to get worse if we leave it alone, Commander. We need to stop him," said a woman with long black hair in a lab coat, yellow t-shirt, and black pants. She stood in front of a computer system, and a man wearing a black robe and a mysterious metallic helmet.

"You are right, Jasmine, it's time to bring back the AES's Special Team: the Power Rangers," he said calmly as he got up and walked towards Jasmine, who pulled out a small suitcase with three letters marked on it: _**AES.**_

000000000

In a town yet to be attacked by Khaos, a young man dressed in all red walked down the street with a small black box in his hand.

The boy was dressed in a red t-shirt and black pants, with a yin-yang necklace around his neck.

"Today's finally the day that I'll propose to her," he said to himself as he neared a house, evidently the one belonging to his girlfriend, Melanie, when the man in robes with a helmet appeared.

"Axel Hunter?" the man said in a deep, yet calm voice as the boy, Axel, turned and looked at him.

"That's me, what do you want, exactly? I'm trying to go propose to my girlfriend," he said, looking confused at what the weird man was saying.

"We need you to join AES, the Alien Extermination Squad, to help us defeat Khaos, an evil alien who's probably on his way here right now. If you want to save your girlfriend and the world, you should join the AES," the man explained as Axel turned back to Melanie's house and sighed.

"I'm in, I'll help you guys get rid of this Khaos guy," he said as the Commander walked away, while Axel looked back at Melanie's house and added to himself, "I'll come back after this is over."

He slid the box into his pocket and followed the Commander.

0000000000

In a different neighborhood, Axel and the Commander had arrived at a different house.

The Commander stepped forward and knocked on the door, a girl about Axel's age opened the door, and they could see a man in the back.

"I need to talk to your father for a minute," he said as the man walked forward, albeit that most of it was limping.

"What is it that you want?" he asked as the Commander had to repeat what he told Axel.

The man shook his head at the Commander's offer and rested a hand on his daughter.

"I'm not able to work, let alone fight. I want you to recruit my daughter, Honour," he said as the girl's expression changed from confused to just plain freaked out!

"Wait, a minute, why don't I have a say in this?" Honour asked as the Commander and Axel stepped back.

"I'm not able to fight; I want you to go in my place. I can take of myself for now," her dad said, while Honour still tried to protest.

"But I'm no fighter, I'm interested in history and anthropology, not this war stuff," she protested as her dad shook his head and sighed.

"I still want you to fight in my place. Make sure you defeat Khaos," he said before he practically pushed her out the door and shut it.

The three people headed off to find another potential hero.

000000000

At a boxing arena, a guy dressed in blue was fighting against in red clothing, and the kid in blue was winning!

He was practically pounding the other guy senseless, when the other guy fell to the ground.

"All right AJ, that's enough, I give up!" he said as he removed a cuff from his mouth. The other boy frowned and jumped over the ropes of the ring, only to be stopped by the Commander.

"You're Alexander Johnson, I presume?" the Commander asked as AJ glared at him.

"I go by AJ," he said as he attempted to walk past them, only to get blocked by the Commander's arm.

"What if I said that you'd get to fight monsters?" he asked as a grin broke out on AJ's face, while they left the arena, looking for the last two members.

00000000

They had to go to an entirely new city to find the last recruit. The town was flaming and ruins of old buildings were everywhere.

"What happened here?' Axel asked as they all got out of the plane the Commander used for transportation.

"This is what Khaos has done to this city with his army of monsters," the Commander said as they all headed towards one house that still remained, where a Hispanic man was working on a weird looking weapon.

The robot monsters appeared and attacked the man, while they grabbed up the weird weapon, throwing it to Khaos, whom had took the shape of Klaus once more.

"I thought Klaus was a monster?" Honour wondered out loud as Khaos activated the weapon, which blasted the building, destroying not only the building, but also killing the people inside.

"If that's not a monster, than I don't know what is," Axel said as they saw the destruction caused by one man.

The man fought off the robots and charged at Khaos, striking him with his fists. Khaos pulled out a sword and slashed the man, kicking him to the side.

"You're lucky, that I've decided to spare your life, human fool," Khaos said as he and his robots disappeared.

"I'm going to kill you, even if I die trying!" the man shouted as the Rangers and the Commander ran over and tried to help him up, only for him to get up, ignoring them.

"You must be Jerlito, I'm Commander Tate. I'd like for you to join the AES, a group that is trying to rid the world of Khaos and his army," the Commander said as Jerlito scowled at the others.

"I'll join, but as soon as that dude is dead, I'm done with your AE…whatever," he said as Commander Tate led them to the plane.

0000000000

The group arrived at the AES's home base, a large high-tech tower. When they arrived to Jasmine's laboratory, they saw not only Jasmine, but a girl in a hot pink jacket, black pants, and a black shirt.

"This is my daughter, Miranda. She will join your team, and now, I believe it is time that we show you your Morphers," Jasmine said as she opened up the suitcase from before, revealing five small devices set down in a cushioned bottom.

"These will be your Power Morphers. When activated, you will morph into the Power Rangers," Tate said as he picked up a Morpher and handed it to one of the five teens.

"You want us to be Power Rangers? I've read all about those guys," Axel said as he pulled out a comic book from his pants' back pocket. It had an image of three teens in colored jumpsuit-like outfits fighting off an ugly monster.

"Axel, I want you to become the Red Ranger; leading the team with the Jet Blade as a weapon, and your Zord will be Jet I." Tate gave Axel the Red Morpher, which blasted up a scan of a red suit, a red sword shaped like a jet wing, and a huge, red jet.

"AJ, you'll become the Blue Ranger; you'll be a backup leader, wielding the Drill Spinner and the Drill II Zord." A Blue Morpher was handed to AJ, while a scan of a blue suit appeared next of the scans of a blue colored drill blade and a large drilling machine.

"Honour, you'll be the Yellow Ranger; wielding the Mega Sniper and the Cycle III Zord." A Yellow Morpher was handed to Honour, while a scan of a yellow suit, a yellow sniper rifle, and a large yellow cycle.

"Miranda, you'll act as the Pink Ranger; wielding the Sub Cannon and the Sub IV Zord." The Pink Morpher was handed to Miranda, while the scans of a pink suit, pink colored cannon, and a large pink submarine appeared.

"Jerlito, you'll gain the powers of the Green Ranger; you'll wield the Dumper Axe, as well as the Dump V Zord." The scans of a green suit, a green battleaxe appeared, with the final scan being a large, green dump truck.

An alarm sounded as the screens around them shows the image of the robots circling around the town where they recruited Axel. A large dog monster had appeared, dancing around and wheezing.

"Now, Khaos has sent down his robots, only now he's sent down a monster with them. Rangers, head over there and suit up! To activate your Morphers, call out 'Alien Alert!'" Tate ordered as the Rangers ran out the door.

000000000

The five Rangers reached the spot where the robots and monster were attacking. The dog monster extended his arms out as if they were made of rubber, which they were, at the Rangers, striking all of them.

"Bad dog, why don't you go sit and stay away from Earth!" Jerlito snapped as the dog howled and danced around.

"Destroy them!" he wheezed as the Psycho Bots charged forward, wielding lances, spears, and swords.

"Alien Alert!" they all cried out as their Morphers revealed the scans of their uniforms. The scans for the gloves and boots disappeared and merged around their feet and hands, while the arms and legs appeared next, followed by the torso piece. The helmet, minus the visor appeared, and then a black visor came down and covered their eyes.

"Soaring Past Evil: Red AES Ranger!" Axel cried out, raising a fist towards the monsters.

"Drilling Through Evil: Blue AES Ranger!" AJ called as he punched the ground with his fist, only to jump in the air.

"Shooting Down Evil: Yellow AES Ranger!" Honour called out as she punched the air a few times.

"Sinking Beneath Evil: Pink AES Ranger!" Miranda cried as she crouched to the ground and did a spin kick, jumping up at the end.

"Dumping Evil on the Ground: Green AES Ranger!" Jerlito called as he did a flip, landing on his hands, flipping back onto his feet.

"Destroying Evil Aliens: AES Rangers!" they shouted in unison as an explosion of multi-colored gas appeared behind them.

"Bring it on, Psycho Bots!" Axel challenged as the Psycho Bots slashed at them, while Axel pulled out his Jet Blade, jumping into the air and gliding through the wind, kicking away at the Psycho Bots.

AJ's Drill Spinner appeared and attached to his right arm, right before the Psycho Bots appeared.

"I guess you guys want to go for a spin!" AJ cried out as he tackled through the Psycho Bots, drilling and destroying them as he went.

Honour had jumped on top of a pile of crates and aimed her Mega Sniper, aiming it at the Psycho Bots. She pulled the trigger and blasted the Psycho Bots' heads off.

"Dumper Axe: Boomerang Mode!" Jerlito called out as he spun the Dumper Axe in his hands, tossing it like a boomerang, destroying all of the Psycho Bots around him.

"You're going down!" Miranda shouted as she stabbed the ground with her Sub Cannon, blasting missiles into the ground.

The missiles traveled through the ground, eventually destroying the Psycho Bots around her.

The mutated dog had stopped laughing and wheezing only to have his jaw drop to the floor, literally.

"If you want something done, do it yourself!" he wheezed as he ran at them, spinning his arms rapidly.

"Here he comes guys, get ready!" Axel said as they lined up, prepared to attack.

"Dumper Axe: Quake Mode!" Jerlito called out as he hit the ground with his Dumper Axe, causing an earthquake to strike the Doggy Bomber.

Sub Cannon: Land Mode!" Miranda cried out as her Sub Cannon blasted missiles and lasers at the Doggy Bomber.

"Mega Sniper: Sword Mode!" Honour called out as she and Axel charged at the Doggy Bombe, slashing him with their weapons.

"Drill Spinner: Tornado Tackle!" AJ called out as his weapon started to spin rapidly, sending him in a tackle surrounded by energy, drilling through the Doggy Bomber.

00000000

Khaos stood in his base, an AES Prison that he had moved using his powers, watching the battle from his rooftop, where he stood, angered.

"Doggy Bomber has fallen in battle. Monster, liquidize: Giant Size!" he shouted as he blasted a beam of dark lightning down at the city, where it struck Doggy Bomber.

00000000

The energy beam blasted the Doggy Bomber, where he turned into a silver liquid and grew into a larger, now healed version of himself.

"Try fighting me now, Rangers, or are you all a bunch of little wimps?" the Dog Bomber asked, wheezing and laughing while he stomped at the Rangers.

"We need Zord power, Commander Tate!" Axel said while the Commander, Jasmine, and all of the scientists mashed buttons, releasing five Zords.

"All right, you wanted a fight, we'll bring you one!" AJ called to the Doggy Bomber as they all jumped into the air.

"Jet I, ready to rock!" Axel said as his Zord, a large red jet, sped through the skies.

"Drill II, rocking and rolling!" AJ said as the Drill II Zord drilled through the Earth, eventually speeding through the city.

"Cycle III, at Full Power!" Honour said as her Zord, a large yellow motorcycle, sped through town.

"Sub IV, mobilized and ready!" Miranda called out as her Zord, a large pink submarine, flew out of the water and landed on the ground, landing in town.

"Dump V, ready!" Jerlito said as his Dump V Zord, a large green dump truck, rolled into the town.

"Rangers, lock on lasers!" Axel ordered as the Rangers mashed some buttons and pulled some levers, causing laser guns to pop out of their Zords, blasting the Doggy Bomber.

"Bombs away!" the monster shouted as bombs appeared in his hands. He threw the bombs at the Zords, blasting and causing explosions around the Zords.

"_Rangers, activate the Megazord Mode!"_ Commander Tate's voice rang through the Zords as the Rangers nodded and mashed more buttons.

"Megazord Mode: On!" Axel shouted as their Zords flew into the air.

The Sub Zord came first, while the cockpit bent out like a foot, while the same happened to the Dump Zord did the same, only its back compartment separated itself from the rest of the Zord. The Dump Zord's back flew up and hooked into the Dump and Sub Zords.

The Drill Zord flew up next, while its drill split away, revealing a mechanical hand. It attached into the Dump Zord's dump claw. The Cycle Zord's front split away, revealing a mechanical hand. It attached into the opposite side of the Zord's torso.

The Jet Zord flew in last. The head of it split away, while the torso merged into the torso, forming a red cuirass. The jet's cockpit split away, revealing a grey head and merged into the rest of the Zord.

"Alien X Megazord!" they called out as they all appeared in a cockpit hidden within the chest.

"Doggy Bombs away!" the Doggy Bomber cried out as he launched more bombs at them, blasting them to the ground.

"It's time for us to speed it up! Glider Wings, ready!" Axel called out as the Jet Zord's wings hooked into the Megazord's back, forming two large wings.

"Drill Hand, ready!" AJ said as the Megazord's right hand, forming a blue drill.

"Turbo Drill Attack!" the Rangers called as the Zord glided at the Doggy Bomber, spinning its drill rapidly, slicing the Doggy Bomber in two.

"My destruction will not be in vain, Rangers! Lord Khaos will destroy and enslave you all!" the Doggy Bomber wheezed as he fell to the ground, sparking and exploding until his body completely blew up.

"We'll be waiting!" Axel said as their Megazord struck a fighting stance.

00000000

"Those brats are going to pay!" Khaos shouted as he stormed off, with silver energy forming around him.

000000000

All of the Rangers entered the AES Labs, excited over their win against Khaos's monster.

"I still can't believe we're going to become the Power Rangers," Axel said, planting himself in an empty chair.

"Great job today, Rangers. With your combined powers, we will be able to dispose of Khaos once and for all," Commander Tate said as he walked into the Lab with Jasmine behind him.

"We'll stop whatever he throws at us," AJ said triumphantly as the Rangers all nodded in agreement.

00000000

It took a little bit longer than expected…and by a little, I mean a whole lot! Pretty soon I'll start working on the next few episodes, so stay tuned!


	3. When Swords Collide!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

This chapter will feature a Villain General with a corny name, so beware of the corny-named-monster!

_**Messages to Reviewers:**_

Superspyder CJ: About your question: you'll have to wait and find out! I'm keeping a few details hidden about this story.

Jerlito: Thanks for the review! Same to you CJ!

00000000

Episode 2: When Swords Collide!

In Khaos's Prison Base, Khaos was pacing around the hallways, pondering on ideas about getting rid of the Rangers.

"Those Power Fools will pay for what they did to my monster, won't they, my servants?" Khaos asked as he turned to two people.

One of them was a human girl with blonde hair wearing a purple dress and black, spiked bracers on both arms.

The other one was an ugly plant monster. It had long roots wrapped into a leg-like shape and two large whips for arms; he had a large mouth with razor-sharp teeth and five large leaves stood out of his head, and his entire body was colored a dark shade of forest green.

"Of course, Master, they'll pay for what they did, even if we have to go down their and give them a beating by ourselves!" the plant monster growled as he pounded his chest with the two whips.

"Master, why don't you send down Eater-Weed to destroy the monsters?" the girl asked as the plant monster grinned, happy with her plan that involved him.

"You just reminded me why I decided to free you from that prison pod, Wendi. Eater-Weed, take some of the Psycho Bots down to Earth and attack the Rangers," Khaos commanded as the Eater-Weed stormed out of the room, howling with glee.

000000000

At the AES Lab, each of the Rangers was doing something. Axel was seated in a small chair, reading a _Spider-Man _comic book. Miranda was helping her mom with something in a private room, while they had Jerlito working on a separate project. Honour was reading a book about Rome, while AJ was in the Training Room, practicing.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, causing all of the Rangers to pile into the Lab, looking at the monitors everywhere.

The monitors showed Eater-Weed slamming his whip-hands at buildings and people, while the Psycho Bots blasted and attacked everything.

"Rangers, Khaos has sent down one of his generals: the Eater-Weed! He has an endless appetite and his arms are actually very strong and sturdy whips," Commander Tate warned the Rangers as Eater-Weed wrapped his whips around a man, eating him whole.

"Rangers, suit up!" Axel said as the Rangers ran out of the Lab.

00000000

The Rangers appeared at the port district of town, where warehouses, boats, and other areas were located, where the Eater-Weed had an army of Psycho Bots attacking citizens.

"Come on, Psycho Bots; gather me up a nice big lunch!" Eater-Weed called out as he started to wrap whips around other people.

"Alien Alert!" the Rangers called out as they all appeared, morphed, and pulled small pistols from the sides of their uniforms, blasting at the Eater-Weed.

"Good, the main course is here! Psycho Bots get them!" the Eater-Weed growled as the Psycho Bots charged at the Rangers.

"You guys handle the Psycho Bots; I've got the overgrown weed!" Axel called to the Rangers as he pulled out the Jet Blade and slashed his way through the Psycho Bots.

"Dumper Axe: Quake Mode!" Jerlito called out as he struck the ground with his Dumper Axe, striking the Psycho Bots with the shockwaves moving through the ground.

"Sub Cannon: Torpedo Blast!" Miranda called out as she blasted torpedoes into the ground, making them ride across the shockwaves, destroying many of the Psycho Bots.

"Mega Sniper!" Honour called as she jumped into the air, blasting a huge beam of energy at the Psycho Bots, blasting it straight through their heads.

"Drill Spinner!" AJ called as he ran his Drill Spinner through a large line of Psycho Bots.

"So the Rangers can defeat the Psycho Bots, I'll still have a buffet of humans!" Eater-Weed said as more Psycho Bots dropped down around the Rangers, trying to sneak away.

"Think again!" Axel called as he kicked a crate out from beneath a large pile, causing all of the crates to land on the Eater-Weed.

"Who did that?" the Eater-Weed asked as he rose out of the rubble from the broken crates.

"Look behind you and you'll see!" Axel shouted as he jumped up and slashed the Eater-Weed's back.

"You were a fool to fight me alone, Red Ranger!" the Eater-Weed said as he slammed one of his whips at Axel, who ducked and rolled to the other side of the Eater-Weed, pulling out his X-Pistol, blasting at Eater-Weed's back.

"If I'm the fool, why are you losing?" Axel taunted as he blasted Eater-Weed again, only to get swatted at with Eater-Weed's whips.

"Dumper Axe: Quake Mode!" Jerlito called as he hit the ground again, sending out an even larger shockwave than before.

"Watch it, Jerlito, or you might just destroy us _and _the monster!!" Axel warned Jerlito, who just ignored him.

"Don't turn your back on an enemy, kid!" Eater-Weed said as Eater-Weed's vines lashed out at him, wrapping around him.

"Mega Sniper: Lock On!" Honour called out as her Mega Sniper aimed itself at the Eater-Weed's head, pulling the trigger. The blast of energy flew into his opened mouth, only for him to glow red.

"All you're doing is feeding me power!" he said as steam suddenly poured from his mouth. He dropped Axel and suddenly tossed himself on the ground, holding his throat with his whip-hands. Energy poured out of him, and all of the people he had eaten were released.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Rangers!" he growled as he teleported away, heading off to the north.

"He won't be showing up in this town for a long time!" Honour said as the Rangers all lined up, ready to head back to base.

00000000

Eater-Weed appeared in front of Khaos and Wendi, while Khaos turned and glared at him, his eyes filled with anger and evil.

"You fool; you were supposed to destroy those Power Rangers!" Khaos said as he blasted a beam of electricity at Eater-Weed, while Wendi just sat and cackled at Eater-Weed's pain.

"And you; it was your idea to use him in the first place!" Khaos said as he blasted Wendi with a separate surge of electricity, stopping abruptly before walking away from them.

"This time, I'll send down a monster instead of one of you nitwits," he growled as he walked into the long hallways of prison pods and holding cells, where monsters were frozen.

"Gladius the Knight, awaken from your frozen prison!" Khaos said as he eventually reached a small room where he blasted open a small pod, when a new monster appeared.

Gladius was wearing a black cuirass with golden markings all over it; he also had two silver shoulder-plates, silver boots, and a white knight's helmet, revealing his black skin and two large eyes. He had long black arms, eventually stopping at silver gauntlets, both wielding two fencing swords.

"It feels good to be free from that small little pod," Gladius said in a high voice, just noticing Khaos.

"I'm the one who freed you, Gladius, and you serve me," Khaos said as Gladius lunged to strike at him with his twin blades, only for Khaos to grab and toss him on the ground, aiming a clawed hand at Gladius's throat.

"So what do want me to boss?" Gladius asked nervously as Khaos removed his claw from Gladius's throat, giving the knight enough time to get up.

"You are going to go down to Earth with my foot soldiers, the 'Psycho Bots', and destroy the Power Rangers," Khaos commanded as Gladius nodded, following him to his main area.

"The two of you have the chance to redeem yourselves. Go down to Earth with Gladius and destroy the Rangers," Khaos said as he blasted all three of his minions down to Earth.

00000000

The Rangers had arrived back at the Lab and prepared to get back to what they were doing earlier.

"Finally they're complete!" Jerlito said as all of the Rangers piled into the Lab's backroom, where Jerlito was standing in front of a line of differently colored motorcycles, each colored like a Ranger.

"What are those things?" AJ asked as they all approached the vehicles.

"They're the A-Cycles; you can use them as transportation while morphed and un-morphed," the Commander, who was standing behind the Rangers, said as alarms sounded from the Main Lab.

The Rangers, the Commander, and Jasmine all piled into the Main Lab and looked at the screen, where Eater-Weed, Gladius, and Wendi, who was wearing a purple suit of armor, where attacking the city with an army of Psycho Bots.

"Rangers, this is the perfect time to use the A-Cycles, so move out!" the Commander ordered as all of the Rangers ran into the Backroom and jumped on their cycles, riding out of the building.

000000000

The villains had been attacking the New Tech Bridge, a large high-tech bridge linking New Tech City to the rest of the world.

"Where are those Power Rangers?" Eater-Weed asked as he started to whip everything in sight with his arms, while Gladius jumped into the air and spun, slashing the buildings with his swords, while Wendi revealed a large war-blade.

"You wanted us, so here we are!" Axel called out as the Rangers appeared, riding their A-Cycles. They all jumped off of their cycles and activated their Morphers.

"Alien Alert!"

All of the Rangers morphed and landed on their A-Cycles, stopping them a few feet away from the villains.

"Hello Rangers, I'm Wendi, one of Master Khaos's most trusted soldiers, and this is Gladius, not that it'll matter when we're done with you," Wendi said as she spun her war-blade around, surrounding it with dark energy, eventually sending a large slash of energy at them.

"I'll take care of her, guys!" Honour said as the Rangers scattered, dodging the blasts coming from the Psycho Bots' blasters.

"I've got the overgrown weed!" Jerlito said as he kicked a Psycho Bot to the ground, activating his Dumper Axe.

"Miranda, AJ, take care of the Bots, I'll handle the Tin-Man," Axel said as he activated his Jet Blade, running toward Gladius.

AJ and Miranda activated their weapons and ran in two separate directions. Miranda hid in the shadows beneath the bridge, luring five unexpecting Psycho Bots under the shadows.

She kicked two of them into the water below, short-circuiting them, while she pushed in the last three, only for more to appear.

"Catch me if you can!" she challenged as she back flipped into the water, tricking some off them to leap into the water, while she blasted the ground, causing it to cave in beneath the rest of them.

AJ had jumped on top of a pile of old boxes and random stuff people had thrown on the ground, sneaking around in the rubble, when two Psycho Bots grabbed him and tossed him over the pile of barrels, causing him to drop his Drill Spinner.

"You've done it now!" he said as he elbowed one of the Psycho Bots that grabbed him, knocking its head off. He kicked the other to the ground and turned to take on the rest of them.

One of them had attached the Drill Spinner to his hand and activated it, but he couldn't control it, so he thrashed around wildly, even destroying some of his teammates.

"That's pathetic!" AJ said as he pulled out his X-Pistol and aimed it at the Psycho Bot's head, destroying the robot and grabbing his weapon.

The Eater-Weed slammed his tentacles/whips on the ground near Jerlito, who jumped above the two tentacles, throwing his Dumper Axe at the Eater-Weed. The Axe slashed Eater-Weed's side, cutting some of the roots forming his body. The Dumper Axe came back around and sliced the other side's roots.

"Dumper Axe: Laser Mode!" Jerlito said as the Dumper Axe revealed a hidden laser blaster, while he fired away at Eater-Weed, destroying some of his roots.

"Mega Sniper: Sword Mode!" Honour called out as her Mega Sniper converted into a sword, which she used to slash at Wendi, who blocked it with her war-blade.

"Twin Saber-Slash!" Wendi called as her war-blade changed into two smaller swords, slashing energy waves at Honour, who blocked them with her sword.

"Mega Sniper: Sniper Slashes!" Honour said as her sword was covered with energy from the blaster mode.

Waves of energy coming from their swords collided, causing explosions all around them, while Gladius jumped into the air, spinning and slashing the area around them.

"Get back down here, Tin-Man!" Axel said as he jumped up on top of a building.

"All right, whatever you say, Red Ranger!" Gladius said as he jumped down and slashed an X across Axel's chest.

"Now this guy's getting annoying!" Axel said as he fell to off the side of the building, landing in a pile of boxes, while Gladius jumped onto the ground, where the other Rangers were.

Gladius sliced his swords at AJ, spinning the swords beneath the Drill Spinner and knocking it to the ground before he kicked AJ into a wall. Jerlito charged forward with his Dumper Axe and swung at Gladius, who ducked and slashed at the Green Ranger's legs and chest, kicking him to the ground.

"We're out of here! Good luck, Gladius!" Wendi said as a large purple vortex appeared above her and Eater-Weed, which they jumped into and disappeared.

Gladius charged at Honour and slashed at her, only to be blocked at by the Mega Sniper, while Miranda charged at him, only to get her weapon swatted away and being kicked rapidly, leaving Honour to fight the swordsman.

"Face it Yellow Ranger, you're through!" Gladius said as he slashed the Mega Sniper and slashed an 'X' on her chest, launching her backwards.

"OK, this guy is **really **getting on my nerves now," Axel said as all of the Rangers got up and lined up next to each other.

"Why don't we combine our attacks like we did with Doggy Bomber? It worked then, it should work now," Miranda inquired as Axel nodded and all of the Rangers pulled out their weapons.

"Mega Sniper: Sword Mode!" Honour called out as her weapon charged up and changed into an energy charged sword.

"Dumper Axe: Quake Mode!" Jerlito shouted as his weapon glowed green and grew larger.

"Sub Cannon: Ground Mode!" Miranda said as she stabbed her weapon into the ground and charged it.

"Drill Spinner: Tornado Tackle!" AJ shouted as the Drill Spinner attached to his arm even more and spiked out, spinning quickly.

"Jet Blade: Wind Slash!" Axel said as his sword glowed red and wind swirled around it.

The Rangers released their full power attacks at the knight, who stood there, awestruck at the display of power, which was strong enough to destroy him.

000000000

"You fools! How could you mess a job as simple as helping Gladius destroy those Rangers! I should destroy you two for this incompetence!" Khaos growled as purple lightning shot out of his hands, electrocuting his two soldiers.

"We're sorry Master Khaos, we thought he could destroy them alone," Wendi said as the lightning ceased.

"I have to do everything by myself don't I?" Khaos questioned to himself as he walked out onto his balcony and stretched out his hands, sending lightning and energy out of his hands.

"Monster liquidize; grow in size!" Khaos growled as the energy beamed down and shot the remains of the knight.

00000000

As soon as the energy struck the remains of the knight's armor, it turned into silver liquid and expanded, growing him into a larger version of himself.

"You guys look like ants from here, and soon you'll be like ants; crushed beneath my boot!" Gladius shouted as he stomped at the ground where the Rangers stood, barely missing the Rangers after they rolled out of the way.

"All right, we need Zord power!" Axel said as the Zords suddenly arrived at the scene.

"Well, that was quick," AJ said as the Rangers jumped into the Zords, mashing buttons everywhere in the cockpit.

"Zord Mode: Ready!" Axel said as all of the Zords assembled into the Alien X Megazord, which stood in a fighting stance.

"You ready to rumble, Gladius?" Jerlito said as Gladius pulled out two large swords from the sides of his armor.

"I'll chop you in two!" Gladius roared as he charged at the Zord, only to be grabbed and tossed into the air, landing on the ground.

"Alien X Megazord: Sniper Mode!" Honour stated as a sniper rifle popped out of the Zord's arm, causing a targeting eyeglass over the Zord's 'eye'.

The sniper rifle shot a beam of energy at Gladius, shooting through the knight's arm, causing mini explosions all over Gladius.

"I'm not through yet!" Gladius shouted as he charged forward, albeit the fact the arm that got shot exploded and fell to the ground.

"Alien X Megazord: Drill Glide!" the Rangers shouted as glider wings popped out of the Megazord's back and the drill spun quickly. The Rangers charged at the monster, drilling straight through the knight, who blew up.

"Red Ranger, I'll get you, even if it means destroying you in the afterlife," Gladius said as he exploded, leaving the Megazord standing behind his smoking remains.

00000000

Khaos laughed as silver energy and purple lightning erupted from his body, leaving Wendi and Eater-Weed confused.

"Why are you laughing, Master? Gladius was destroyed, wasn't he?" Wendi asked as the lightning shot Wendi and shocked her, lifting her into the air and dropping her to the ground.

"I've found a new way of getting rid of them, and it's foolproof!" Khaos shouted as he walked off, changing from demon form to the appearance of Klaus.

000000000

Finally it's done! Now, you've just got to wait and see what Khaos/Klaus meant.


	4. Dawn of the Knight

Disclaimer: Power Rangers ain't mine.

Here's the new chapter, guys. Hope you enjoy it! The theme song is based off of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger's theme.

0000000000

The Power Rangers: AES! (Alien Extermination Squad)  
_(A logo that reads "__**Power Rangers AES (Alien Extermination Squad" **__appears, the Rangers posing in front of it.)_

Five new recruits with burning hearts and fighting cool  
_(The Rangers activate their weapons.)_

Their mission is to combat and control the evil mutant soldiers of the mighty Khaos  
_(Klaus appears with Eater-Weed and Wendi, morphing into Khaos.)_

They're protecting the safety and peace of everyone on Earth!  
_(The Earth appears, with the Rangers standing in front of it, while Khaos moves to wrap his hands around Earth.)_

Let the light reach the city's guardian angels  
_(Axel appears, taking the Morpher from the Commander, and then the screen changes to show him kicking a Vampire in the chest, spinning around to hold out his Morpher. Axel Hunter, the Red AES Ranger. Created by Superspyder CJ.)_

So that the shining dreams can come true  
_(AJ appears in a boxing match, pounding away at an opponent, before the image changes to show him battling a group of Water Demons. Alexander Johnson, the Blue AES Ranger. Created by Seth Graystone.)_

The sirens cry as the crucial moment comes…  
_(Jerlito appears with the green A-Cycle, speeding across the street, just before it shows him battling Eater-Weed. Jerlito Martinez, the Green AES Ranger. Created by jerlito.)_

Don't let the scent of evil escape you…  
_(Honour appears with the Mega Sniper, shooting down targets, before the image changes to show her blasting a large dinosaur monster, saving Miranda from getting eaten. Honour Cunningham, the Yellow AES Ranger. Created by cherryjamontoast.)_

_(Miranda is shown checking the computer screens at the AES HQ, before the image changes to show her eyes glowing golden, staring at a golden Tag. Miranda Richards, the Pink AES Ranger. Created by Seth Graystone.)_

**1! (Emergency!)  
**_(The Red Ranger jumps up and slashes Gladius.)_

**2! (AES!)  
**_(The Blue Ranger jumps up and slams his drill into Eater-Weed.)_

**3! (Action!)  
**_(The Green Ranger appears and slashes Eater-Weed with his axe.)_

**4! (Perfect!)  
**_(The Yellow Ranger aims her Mega Sniper at Wendi and shoots her.)_

**5! (Let's go!)  
**_(The Pink Ranger slams her weapon into the ground and shoots a stream of energy missiles at Wendi.)_

Let's go!  
_(The Rangers ride to a fight scene on their A-Cycles.)_

Chase them to the universe's end!  
_(The Rangers are shown taking off into space, while the Delta Beasts, all shadowed over, appear in front of a golden glow.)_

Let your blood and soul accelerate you in your raid on the enemy!  
_(The Rangers appear, fighting with a group of Psycho Bots.)_

We're ready to get!  
_(The five Zords race onto the scene.)_

When five powers combine, the enemy will no longer exist!  
_(The Rangers form the Megazord.)_

The world will silently return to normal  
_(Commander Tate and Dr. Richards appear, watching the Rangers on a computer screen.)_

Get up! It's our chance!  
_(The Megazord runs forward, swinging its sword at the Psych Zords, blowing them up.)_

They're the Alien Extermination Squad!  
_(The Rangers pose in front of the logo again.)_

00000000

Episode 3: Dawn of the Knight

The Rangers had recently destroyed the evil knight known as Gladius, but now, Khaos is devising what seems to be his most despicable plan yet.

"Knight of the Blade, rise from your grave! Fill with strength; grow bigger in size, now it's time to rise!" Khaos chanted a spell circle appeared before him, glowing purple as Gladius's corpse appeared, glowing the same color as the spell circle as he grew large and opened up his pure white eyes and roared.

0000000

Commander Tate and Jasmine looked over the recordings of the battle with Gladius and had seen them so many times they had it memorized.

"Rangers, I don't believe Gladius is gone forever," Tate addressed the Rangers, all of whom stood behind him.

"We saw him blow up. How could he still be alive?" AJ asked as Tate, Jasmine and Miranda sighed all at once.

"When monsters are destroyed, they don't go to the afterlife. They are sent to a vast and endless wasteland of a realm that has been named the Phantom Zone. Every monster ever destroyed by Power Rangers lives there now, trying to find a way to go through the Phantom Gate, the only thing that keeps them there," Tate explained as an image showed a desert filled with ugly monsters, ranging from amphibians to lizards and even dragons, plus Ranger Clones!

"We've been able to monitor the Phantom Zone over the past years, and high readings have been going off, and according to our readings, even some monsters managed to escape. We think Khaos used his powers to rip a gateway into the Phantom Zone so he could release evil minions for his army," Jasmine explained further as alarms went off and the computer screens switched to the image of a large knight dressed in silver armor, a blue skirt, a shield as big as his chest, and a familiar helmet leading an army of Psycho Bots into the city.

"Wait a second, is that who I think it is?" Axel asked as the Red Ranger looked closer at the knight and saw a familiar set of eyes glaring through the helmet.

"There's no time to try and reminisce, Axel. Take the A-Cycles and get rid of them. Good luck Rangers!" Tate order as the Rangers ran toward the Vehicle Storage Area, where there A-Cycles had recently been moved.

The Rangers jumped on the Ranger-colored motorcycles and popped their Morphers into a small latch on the bikes, speeding toward the city.

0000000000

The Knight and his army stomped through the city, attacking humans as they marched through the city. Currently, they were terrorizing the warehouse where Gladius died, attacking the humans in the area.

"Cause more havoc and destruction, Psycho Bots, or I'll have your heads on a platter!" the knight threatened in a gruff voice as lasers shot at him and his army, knocking down all of them except for the knight.

"You're through, knight!" AJ shouted as the Rangers mashed buttons on their Cycles, which suddenly revealed the Morphers on top of a latch.

"Alien Alert!"

The Rangers all morphed and snatched their Morphers from the cycles, stopping the cycles and doing a front flip, landing in front of the monsters.

"Red Ranger, today is your doom!" the knight roared as he charged at the Red Ranger, sliding a large claymore out from beneath the shield on his back slashing at Axel, who ducked beneath the knight, while the other Rangers scattered.

"Psycho Bots destroy Green, Yellow, Blue, and Pink! Red is my opponent!" the knight roared as he slammed his claymore into the ground, sending a shockwave and broken rock at Axel, slashing the Red Ranger.

Jerlito slammed his axe into the side of a Psycho Bot, tearing through it and about five others, destroying the robots on contact.

Honour rammed the Mega Sniper through the chest of three Psycho Bots and slung them off of the weapon and ran toward some oil tanks. The robots followed her, not noticing her jumping onto a fire escape and hiding at the top of a building, where she could destroy them with one shot. She fired a blast at the oil tanks, igniting the oil and causing an explosion, wiping out the Psycho Bots beneath the building.

AJ drilled through Psycho Bots left and right, kicking and punching the ones he missed. He raised the drill in the air as it spun twice as fast and twice as hard.

"Drill Spinner: Tornado Vortex!" AJ shouted as the air spun around the drill, slicing through the robots and destroying them, while Amanda soaked the robots with her Sub Cannon.

Miranda shot torpedoes at the robots, blowing them up as five jumped from behind and grabbed her, while five more charged laser blasters attached to their arms, shooting them at the Ranger, blasting her rough.

Suddenly, a laser beam shot through the robots shooting energy at Miranda, causing them to fall and explode, while an axe flew by and sliced the robots holding Miranda captive blew up.

Jerlito and Honour walked up toward the Pink Ranger as the knight and Axel struggled against each other.

"You're Gladius, aren't you?" Axel asked as the knight beamed and swung his claymore at Axel full strength, launching the Red Ranger into the other Rangers.

"You pegged it; I'm Gladius, only now, I've evolved into a bigger, better, Super Soldier!"Gladius roared as he shot energy out of his sword shocking the other Rangers and de-morphing them.

"Now, it's time for you five to come with me. Master Khaos will want to see you five before he executes you," Gladius said as he stomped forward as Wendi and Eater-Weed appeared next to the Rangers.

"Look who's losing the fight now, Green!" Eater-Weed laughed as wrapped vines around the Green and Blue Rangers.

"It's almost too easy for us," Wendi said as her Twin-Saber formed a lasso out of energy and wrapped it around the Pink and Yellow Rangers, while Gladius grabbed the Red Ranger by his head as a portal opened and sucked the captives and monsters into it.

00000000

The Rangers were dropped onto a hard and rocky floor, now in chains instead of vines, energy lassoes, or the metallic hands of a knight. They were also put in a small cement square cell, but without bars to keep them in.

"Where are our Morphers?" Axel asked as a Psycho Bot laughed and twirled Jerlito's Morpher in his hand.

"It's a big mistake to get this close to us, you hunk of junk," Jerlito said as he ran at the robot, only to be electrocuted by something, causing him to fall to the ground.

"The walls in here are set to electrocute anything with those special cuffs attached to them if they try to escape the cell's proximities," explained the Psycho Warden in a high-pitched voice. The Rangers were surprised that he could speak unlike the other robots, but anything was possible in this twisted place.

Suddenly, the area shook as two people appeared next to the Psycho Warden, dressed in more high-tech versions of the Green and Blue Ranger Suits. They pulled out two swords and struck down the robot, while a Yellow Ranger appeared via teleportation ray and shot off each of the Rangers' cuffs perfectly with his own Mega Sniper.

"Who are you guys?" Jerlito asked as Red and Pink Ranger appeared through colored beams of energy.

"It doesn't matter," the Red Ranger said as the new Rangers handed the others their Morphers.

"Let's leave," the Green Ranger ordered as all of the Rangers teleported away.

000000000

The Rangers appeared in Jasmine's Lab, wear Tate and Jasmine stood waiting for them.

"Good job retrieving Neo Squad, Alpha Squad," Tate said as the five new Rangers de-morphed, revealing the Red Ranger as a girl.

"Rangers, this is the Advanced Ranger Team, Alpha Squad. They are led by Lea, the Red Ranger. Their other members are Mikayla, the Pink Ranger, Cody, the Yellow Ranger, Tai, the Blue Ranger, and Zach, the Green Ranger," Tate said as the Alpha Rangers shook hands with their Neo Squad counterparts.

Suddenly, alarms went off, revealing Gladius lead another army with Wendi and Eater-Weed by his side.

"Looks like you'll have to introduce yourselves to each other later. Rangers, suit up!" Tate called out as the ten Rangers left the Base, riding on different A-Cycles.

00000000

As Gladius went through the city, attacking people and the buildings in the shopping area, with Psycho Bots shooting people wildly, that is, until the ten Rangers appeared.

"You guys are through!" Axel cried out as the Rangers activated their Morphers.

"Alien Alert!"

Neo Squad morphed into their Ranger Suits, while the Alpha Squad morphed differently.

At first they morphed similarly to Neo Squad, however, high-tech armor attached itself to their suits.

"Soaring Over Evil: AES Red Rangers!" Axel and Lea cried out, mimicking each other's movements.

"Drilling Through Evil: AES Blue Rangers!" the Blue Rangers shouted, activating their Drill Spinners.

"Shooting Down Evil: AES Yellow Rangers!" The Yellow Rangers followed suit.

"Sinking Beneath Evil: AES Pink Rangers!" The two Pink Rangers said, mimicking each other.

"Dumping Evil On the Ground: AES Green Rangers!" the Green Rangers ended, preparing for the Rangers' final line-up.

"Destroying Evil Aliens: AES Rangers!" they shouted together as their weapons materialized in their hands.

"Even with five extra Rangers, you don't stand a chance!" Gladius roared as he sent a slash of energy at the Rangers, blasting them into the air.

Wendi ran forward, spinning her Twin-Saber around in her hands, lunging at Honour, only for Cody to shoot the female warrior down.

"You're both dead meat now!" Wendi said as he staff glowed purple, while she shot energy slashes at the Yellow Rangers, shooting beams of energy at the Rangers

Four missiles popped out of the ground and hit Wendi, exploding on contact with her back. The two Pink Rangers stood behind the fallen warrior, holding their Sub Cannons.

Eater-Weed was busy fighting Jerlito, Zach, AJ, and Tai, fending them off with his root whips. He wrapped his tentacles around their weapons and pulled them out of the Rangers' hands, tossing them into the air.

The disarmed Rangers each pulled a small pistol off of their side and aimed it at the inside of Eater-Weed's large, laughing mouth, making him howl in pain, smoke pouring out of his head.

The two Red Rangers both pulled out their swords and got into a sword duel with Gladius, while Psycho Bots swarmed around.

"Wing Blades: Red Ranger Cyclone!" the two Rangers shouted as they floated into the air and spun in a large circle, causing red wind to encircle around them, destroying the nearby Psycho Bots and damaging Gladius.

The two generals disappeared once again, heading back to the Khaos Castle.

000000000

Khaos stood, waiting for his two generals to appear, and when they did appear, he blasted them into the air and against a wall.

"You two cowards deserve to die! That's actually a pretty tempting idea, but now, I order you to go and take my Psycho Zords to destroy the city. If you fail, you may as well let the Rangers destroy you, and save me the trouble!" Khaos growled as he used the

"Yes, Master," Eater-Weed and Wendi replied in unison, limping away until they entered a large building, where two Zords stood, surrounded by Psycho Engineers.

One Zord hard a bulky torso, but had a spike for a head, small spikes sticking out of it, and robotic tentacles for arms and legs. The other was large silver female warrior Zord, holding a larger version of Wendi's Sword.

"Time for the Rangers to meet their demise!" Eater-Weed yowled as he and Wendi got into the Psycho Zords before being teleported to New Tech City.

000000000

Gladius's right shoulder-plate started to crack and chip, eventually breaking away completely, before he fell to the ground, balancing himself on his sword.

"You fools won't defeat me again. I must, and I will, destroy you!" Gladius roared as he glowed silver and enlarged, while his armor and sword fixed itself.

"Commander, we need the Zords!" Axel and Lea both shouted to Tate as ten Zords appeared. The Alpha Squad Rangers had the same Zords as the others, yet theirs were large and more equipped. The two Alien X Megazords appeared, yet Alpha Squad's Zord was larger and more high tech.

"This should be easy since we've got two Megazords," Miranda commented as the Megazords stood in front of Gladius Blade.

Blasts of energy shot the Megazords from behind. The two Psycho Zords jumped over the Megazords and landed next to Gladius.

"What are those things?" Axel asked as the Rangers forced their Megazords up.

"These are Master Khaos's Psycho Zords, made especially for us. So, Rangers, prepare to meet your doom!" Wendi shouted as her Female Psycho Zord twirled its staff around.

"Recruits, destroy Gladius, leave the two Psycho Zords to the professionals," Lea commanded as the Alpha Squad's Megazord charged at the two Generals' Zords.

"Recruits? What's that supposed to mean?" Miranda asked as Gladius ran at them and slashed at their Megazord.

"Sniper Arm: Fire!" Honour said as an enlarged Mega Sniper appeared from the right arm of the Megazord and fired at Gladius's arm, cracking his armor, while he dropped his large shield onto the ground.

"I'm not going back to the Phantom Zone again! I'll crush this entire city with my power!" Gladius roared as dark energy surrounded him, causing him to grow bigger, while he picked up his shield and released a slash of dark energy at the Megazord.

"Every time we hit him, he gets more powerful," Miranda complained as their Megazord was launched onto its back.

The Megazord got up, but was blasted by a huge blast of dark energy, that seemed to come from Gladius's body. The Megazord was whipped around by the dark energy.

"Face it, there's no way to win! Now, time to use this magical technique Khaos taught me! Circle of the Phantom Zone, rise, seal me and this foolish city away in the Phantom Zone, demolish all of New Tech City!" Gladius roared as he slammed his sword into the ground, causing the city to be surrounded by a dark spell circle, which seemed to glow as it started to fade away into darkness.

"I knew that the recruits would goof this up!" Lea said as the A-Squad Alien X Megazord as they stopped wrestling with the Psycho Zords, grabbing them and tossing them at Gladius, causing the spell circle to rearrange itself, wrapping itself around the Psycho Zords and Gladius.

"We won't die alone!" Eater-Weed roared as his Psycho Zord's arms unfolded into tentacles and wrapped around the A-Squad's Alien X Megazord, pulling it into the Spell Circle, while the two Psycho Zords grabbed it and wrapped around it, while Wendi and Eater-Weed escaped.

"Goodbye, Power Pukes!" Wendi shouted as she and Eater-Weed disappeared completely.

"Don't mess up saving the world, recruits!" Lea shouted from the A-Squad Megazord, which had started to disintegrate, causing the five A-Squad Rangers to fall toward the ground, disintegrating into nothing.

"They're gone?" Axel asked as each of the Rangers removed their helmets.

"Rangers, we'll discuss it at the headquarters. Just return to the base," Tate ordered over the comm. System.

00000000

At the Headquarters, the Rangers were in Commander Tate's office, discussing the recent events.

"N-Squad, because of the recent loss of A-Squad, we have decided that we'll need to locate a power source to power up the AES Suits. They're spoken of only in legends. They're called the Delta Tags. Each represents one Force of Nature. There is the Earth Tag, the Water Tag, the Darkness Tag, the Life Tag, the Death Tag, and the Metal Tag. Together they can unleash great power. But, their location is unknown," Tate explained.

"Then how do we get them?" Axel asked as Dr. Richards stepped forward.

"I'm tracking down all energy signals in this galaxy. If the Tags do exist, then we'll know where they are by tomorrow," Dr. Richards replied.

"Until then, we need you to stay on the lookout for any Khaos attack," Commander Tate ordered, as the Rangers nodded.

"Yes, sir!" the Rangers all stated at once.

0000000000

OK, next time, the Rangers will have to face two new enemies.


End file.
